ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyan Arashi
Dyan Arashi (ぢおんヂオン Arashi Dyan), also called Moony (ムーニ Muni) is a Shinigami in the Gotei 13, and current Captain of the 5th Division. Notably, he is a Shinigami with a unique past, having spent time masquerading as a Human when he was notably weak, and had gained several powers during this time. When he returned to his status as a full-Shinigami, his powers had been changed, and strengthened, and Dyan is now one of the Soul Society's most valuable assets. Dyan is married to Hanako Arashi, who acts as his Lieutenant. Appearance Dyan bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with raven, dark blue-grey eyes (now red) and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. While in the Gotei 13, he wore the traditional Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Soul''s). During his prolonged stay in the world of the living before the beginning of the series, he had several outfits, and at first wore a loose, black and purple kimono and traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta). After obtaining a proper Gigai in which to recover his power, he wore a T-shirt emblazoned with the words "Fear Reaper", jeans, and ordinary sneakers. After regaining his status as a Shinigami, and becoming a Captain, Dyan abandoned the hakama of the Shinigami '''Shihakūsho'. His haori bears the record for the most heavily altered, as it doesn't resemble an haori at all, taking the form of a white longcoat with a zipped up collar that extends to his stomach before branching out into the standard haori design. The lining on the haori is lavender, the colour of the Eleventh Division, in which he had initially been instated as Captain. Instead of the white tabi and warajii, Dyan wears dark black boots identical to his Zanpakutō Spirit's. Personality Dyan is a somewhat quiet young man; who seems disinterested in the affairs of others; although regularly, he will help out with people with strong blood ties due to sense of duty; though this does manage to irk him. Additionally, he seems aloof and distrusting of most new people, and others who aren't in his good books. He prefers to sit back and read most of the time; enjoying not doing anything exhausting. Despite his athletic build, Dyan does not enjoy exercise in any shape of form; but when it comes to the art of battle, he loves to train, to the point that he becomes extremely annoyed when somebody implies that training and exercise are even slightly similar. Lastly, Dyan is infamously stubborn and does not like being told what to do—extremely indifferent to correction, though he has shown willingness to adapt if people he cares about ask him to do so. However, underneath all of this, Dyan is an extremely loyal and kind young man to his closest friends—turning his frown upside-down and smiling around them; being incredibly cheerful and hyperactive in their presence. He will go to any length to ensure that they are safe; becoming incredibly worried when he thinks that they are in any danger. His friends have noted him to be a "completely different person"; as compared to his everyday personality when not around him—his cheerfulness, kindness, and jovial personality is very much respected and cherished by his friends. Amusingly, Dyan seems to be somewhat unintelligent; as shown in his interactions with Sōtengetsu; but in reality, he merely has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach—he can think intelligently, but most of the time, he feels as if he does not need to until the proper situation arises. He enjoys a good scrap now and then; though he will only enjoy a challenge and not see it as a matter of life or death if nothing is on the line. His love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind which is not so apparent at first glance, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Outside of battle, he can be quite perceptive in regards to his friends, knowing exactly what to do when something is troubling one of them. Dyan has a certain fondness reading books, be it manga or novels; it is said that his favourite genre is fantasy; in his childhood, he had a taste for mystery novels, enjoying the interesting twists within them most of the time. However, it should be noted that he prefers manga more due to the illustrations, with his favourite genres being the harem genre and shōnen; though he has shown dissatisfaction with the latter as of late due to sloppy writing; the stories he writes with his best friend are far superior to them. Dyan has a not-so-hidden perverted side to him; actually fantasizing about his significant other right to her face—oddly enough, she does not seem to mind; but he does take care to hide his dirty magazines from her in order to avoid suffering her wrath. Additionally, when it comes to the technology of the human world; he enjoys video, as in the old-fashioned VCR-type, and the internet; admitting to spending a fair bit of time on the latter, browsing certain suspicious sites, which is a running gag. Plot Heritage Arc *Dimension Tripper History Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Dyan is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship, coming from the 11th Division, which prizes Swordsmanship skill and willingness to fight above all else. When in battle, Dyan typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Flash Step Expert: Dyan has shown himself to be highly proficient in Flash Steps, being able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. In Bankai, his speed increases to the point where he can create afterimages of himself uses Flash Step. Since regaining his Shinigami powers, his speed has only increased. Immense Spiritual Power: Dyan has a considerably large amount of spiritual power, and due to this, his Zanpakutō is always in it's release state. Dyan is capable of using raw Spiritual Energy as a shield against attacks, when he creates a spiritual aura of energy, he can use it as an attack, creating whips (some would call them tails) of spiritual pressure to attack. Due to the sheer amount of Spiritual Energy, Dyan is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring and can pull off many large scale attacks with energy to spare. His spiritual energy is light green-white in Shikai mode and black with a green outline in Bankai. Dyan has great skill in detecting spiritual pressure as well, due to the need to avoid getting attack on his right side, his blind spot. His Spiritual Power as a Visored was dual-typed, being Hollow and Shinigami, and after regaining his Shinigami powers, it's still noted to be dark. *'Sublevación' (すぶればしおん (虚採集) Suburebasion, Spanish for "Uprising", Japanese for "Hollow Gathering") is a technique Dyan developed. He releases a large amount of energy with the intent on drawing in Hollows, and with it is able to call on Menos from Hueco Mundo, which he can use to fight other opponents. Kidō Expert:'One of Dyan's greatest skills is in Kidō. He possesses spells for healing, binding and destruction, destruction being his preferred choice of spell. In the Academy, his highest grades were in Kidō. However, he was placed in the 11th Division due to his own admission, and therefore stopped progressing with Kidō due to the nature of the division. After he defected from the Soul Society however, he began to hone his skills in Kidō, progressing to a level of skill directly above expert, but not quite Master level. *'Cero: Due to once having had Hollow powers, Dyan has enough memory to emulate a Cero. Dyan's Cero forms uniquely in his palm as a sphere, with energy crackling out on each side. The Cero is emerald coloured and possesses the power to rival a Gran Rey Cero in it's base form. Hakuda Expert: Coming from a battle loving Squad, Dyan is also proficient in Hand-To-Hand combat, capable of beating down several Shinigami with little no no effort, and possesses great skill in dodging. Zanpakutō Sōtengetsu (蒼天月 Moon in the Azure Skies): After regaining his Shinigami powers, Dyan's Zanpakutō is reputed to have undergone a change. While it's original state has never actually been seen in the series, Sōtengetsu merged with the Fullbring that Dyan had gained during his time as a Human, and therefore, gained a new appearance. Sōtengetsu can be said to resemble an over-sized trench knife, as the weapon curves inwards at the backside of the tip in an identical manner. The blade itself is as tall as Dyan, which is around 5'11", and and has a black blade with a silver edge. It lacks a tsuba, and the hilt itself is a dark green, with a short length of chain at its base. As it is a constant-release Zanpakutō, Sōtengetsu has no sheath, but is able to materialise a cloth in which a make-shift sheath is created, and attaches to the thick strap on Dyan's torso. :Shikai Special Ability: Sōtengetsu is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability, from which Dyan, through training, has been able to derive multiple other abilities. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash Sōtengetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a light green crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Dyan appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. The Getsuga's colour seems to vary between users, and Dyan's is a very light green. After Dyan regains his Shinigami powers, his Getsuga Tenshō is shown to be noticeably larger and more powerful in its Shikai form than it was before his powers were stolen. :::Getsuga Soshaku (月牙一口 Moon Fang Bite): Should a Getsuga that Dyan has used be deflected, he can use this ability to "influence" the remaining energy shards to bombard the opponent before they give out. The damage itself is not major, but Dyan can manipulate the remaining Getsuga energy in anyway he pleases. :*'Shōgetsu' (障害月影, Impediment Moon): A variant of the Getsuga which Dyan was taught by the spirit of Sōtengetsu. When used, energy envelops the blade and the Dyan swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. *'Bankai:' Sōtengetsu Reishiki (蒼天月零式, The Expression of Nought, Moon in the Azure Skies): Sōtengetsu's Bankai is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Dyan's Bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. he cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release"), and due to the compressed nature of his Bankai, the blade itself can endure even the strongest attacks, as if it is made of a material stronger even than diamond. The chain on his blade lengthens in this form, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. In addition to his sword, Dyan's hoari as a captain disappears in Bankai, and is replaced with a nearly identical, long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with green lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. Dyan states this coat is identical to Sōtengetsu's own, and that it is part of his Bankai, and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Dyan's own reiatsu. :Bankai Special Ability: Sōtengetsu Reishiki, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. :*'Ultra-Speed Combat:' Dyan takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into an extremely small, hyper-condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform astoundingly high-speed combat. With his new speed, he can create afterimages of himself to confuse opponents. However, there are limits to how far he can go, if he pushes himself to far, his bones will begin to crack. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō:' Sōtengetsu Reishiki retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a green outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Dyan can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Sōtengetsu Reishiki to augment his scythe swings. ::*'Getsurame' (黒月影雨 Black Moon Rain): Usable only in Bankai, Dyan slashes his blade up at the sky, releasing a large blast of black needle-like rods of energy into the sky. Swinging his blade down, the rods rain down on the opponent, piercing them in various places. Dyan can create a maximum of 100 of these, and has limited control over them. The less he creates, the easier they are to control. ::*'Kujogetsu' (駆除月影 Extermination Moon): Dyan fires a massive amount of reiatsu into the air and it forms a large, floating orb of Getsuga Reiatsu, similar in appearance to a large, full moon. Calling out the attack's name. he swing's his blade down. The orb immediately bursts, splitting into multiple light green "meteors" which rain down onto the opponent. These meteors seem to "home in" on Dyan's target, and cease only when the blast(s) hit something else. ::*'Meigetsu' (名月 Harvest Moon): A defensive Getsuga technique, Dyan releases a compressed Getsuga Tenshō to collide with an oncoming offensive attack, be it spiritual or physical, and it provides a solid, protective barrier that is difficult to break for anyone under Dyan's own level of power. The shield, despite being powerful, is not long-lasting, as Getsuga Tenshō is not meant to be an attack that defends, but rather a technique with high offensive properties. Dyan found a variant use for this technique however, a non-lethal attack, one that can be both a distraction or a way to incapacitate opponents that need to be taken alive, by simply releasing the shield at close range, using it as a solid method of attack. :*'Ugetsu' (雨月, Unable To See The Moon Because Of Rain): Ugetsu is the most powerful attach sans Mugetsu that is available to Dyan. It is formed by firing a massive Getsuga Tenshō at full-power into the skies, which halts right above the area of it's initiator's spiritual energy range. At that point, all sources of reishi are collected by the Getsuga technique, no matter the size or density of the spiritual energy. As more gathers, the size of the Getsuga in the skies grows into a large black moon which blocks out the sun. Any beings that are made of reishi that come into contact with the technique are either sucked in, effectively strengthening the technique overall, or completely decimates said target. It is unknown exactly how to stop the technique, but it has been noted that only by killing the user of the technique can stop Ugetsu. However, it has also been said that if one can stop the Getsuga Tenshō from collecting enough reishi, it is theoretically possible to stop it before it gets too powerful. Trivia *Dyan's name is the romaji form of my own, and his personality is based largely on my own. *Due to the name of his and Dyan's preference for nocturnal activity, his friends have taken to calling him Moony (ムーニ Muni). *Dyan's theme is Colours of the Heart by UVERworld. **Dyan's Shikai theme is Protectors of Earth by Two Steps from Hell. **Dyan's Bankai theme is Heart of Courage by Two Steps from Hell. *Dyan's images were created by Carlos Eduardo. *'Ugetsu' is a technique based of the Chibaku Tensei from Naruto and was created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou.